MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. s1e7 The Hub)
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Hub is the seventh episode of the television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. PLOT At an unknown location, a captured Agent Coulson is escorted to a torture room to be interrogated. When the interrogator arrives Coulson informs him that his cover has been blown, revealing the interrogator to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Shaw. May and Ward arrive to take out the other men and free Coulson before making their way out of the facility. Together, the agents escape what is revealed to be an underground base in Siberia, where they use a pair of sleds to escape back to The Bus. On The Bus, Simmons extracts a storage device from Agent Shaw's nasal cavity, containing all of the intel that he had gathered. Coulson informs Shaw that they will be returning to the "Hub" with the information. Coulson informs the rest of the team, but notes that the data is clearance level 8 and beyond their priorities. However, Skye questions this, alarmed at being shut out of the process so quickly and that the rest of the team isn't privy to the same information as Coulson. But, Ward counters that every agent can't have the same information, claiming that it would make the entire organization vulnerable. At the Hub, Skye asks Coulson if she can research S.H.I.E.L.D.'s data for information about her parents, but Coulson tells her they have more important things to do but that he will look into it for her. Agent Jasper Sitwell greets the group and tells Agent Coulson, May, and Ward to join him for the briefing, locking Skye out again as Fitz and Simmons opt to check out the science labs. Coulson, May, and Ward are introduced to Agent Victoria Hand who informs them that the South Ossetian Rebels have developed a weapon called the Overkill Device, a device they plan to use to declare their independence from Russia and Georgia. Agent Hand informs them that the device is designed to create sonic vibrations that are powerful enough to trigger and disable enemy weapons from a great distance, a technology that poses a wide-sweeping threat. Agent Hand claims that she needs two men to infiltrate the base and shut down the device. Agents Ward and May volunteer to go, with Ward claiming he made contacts in Georgia during the incursion in 2008. However, Victoria states that she also needs someone who can understand the weapon and disable it on-sight, with only one agent on Coulson's team capable of doing it: Fitz. Back on The Bus, Simmons helps Fitz pack for his mission, with Simmons worried about how he'll be going in with no backup, but Fitz assures her that he'll be fine and humorously tells her not to do anything crazy like jumping out of the plane. In the Briefing room May and Coulson tell Ward the plan: he and Fitz will need to disable the device by 06:00 tomorrow and that once the device is disabled an extraction team will retrieve them. Before they leave, Coulson tells Ward to take care of Fitz, who has next to no field experience. Skye is worried but Coulson reassures her that the people who design these plans are the "best of the best". Ward and Fitz arrive in the Caucasus Mountains to meet Ward's contact named Uri Debrosky, but before they enter Ward tells Fitz that Uri doesn't like "your people" and tells him to be quiet and to keep his head down. The two enter the bar where Ward tells one of them that he's looking for Uri, only for the man to tell him that Uri is dead and was friends with sepertist, holding them at gunpoint. On The Bus the presence of the number of S.H.I.E.L.D agents worry Simmons. Skye tries to get progress on Ward and Fitz's mission from May but she tells her that when they have new information they will react, she then tells them they have to get out so she can run diagnostics and reboot. Skye, not being able to stand being left in the dark, decides to get answers from Coulson. At the Hub Coulson and Victoria discuss his recovery, noting that not all agents get sent to Tahit, with Coulson once again strangely responding that it's a magical place. Coulson then reassures Victoria that Ward and Fitz will complete the mission. Back at the Bar Ward goes over different ways to escape, but Fitz is not comfortable with any of them. Suddenly the leader, Marta, arrives and while Ward and Fitz try to tell her that they are there to stop the separatist, she claims that they have given her no reason to trust them and that trust is everything to her. However, before she can have them executed, the the power to the bar suddenly goes out. Back at the Hub Skye tries to get answers from Coulson but he coldly tells her to "trust the system". With no other ways to get answers Skye decides to come up with a plan for her and Simmons to get the info they need. Meanwhile, Fitz manages to get the power back to the Bar earning the the trust of Marta the two mange to get ride past the border in a truck. During the ride, Fitz reveals to Ward that he was the one who cut the power to the bar as part of his own plan, surprising the latter. The truck is suddenly stopped and attacked by a group of rebels, but Ward is able to escape with Fitz. At The Bus, Coulson tells May that he does not like hiding information from the team but realizes that he must trust the system and thanks her for listening. At the Hub Skye has Simmons access a control panel for her to hack to get information about the mission only for Simmons to be confronted by Agent Sitwell. Simmons tries to act natural only to become panicked and accidentally subdues Sitwell with the night night pistol. Skye tells a reluctant Simmons to go get May to help while she goes to see what is on the drive. Meanwhile, Ward and Fitz find a drainage pipe and decide to hide there and wait the soldiers out. Fitz takes out a sandwich that Simmons made for him only for Ward to throw it away claiming that there are dogs tracking them causing Fitz to argue with Ward, sarcastically calling him: "Mr. Save the day". After a patrol rolls by Ward tells Fitz that Coulson asked him to watch out for Fitz and that he is only going to take care of him, nothing more or nothing less and gives him an odorless snack. The next day Ward and Fitz using a camouflage blanket to hitch a ride on the underbelly of a truck. As Skye examines the drive she discovers a horrifying fact: once Ward and Fitz shut off the device there is going to be a raid with no extraction plan for Ward and Fitz. Skye is then caught by Coulson. Skye argues with Coulson that she only did it to make sure Ward and Fitz were okay claiming how Coulson always tells her to think outside the book but Coulson tells her that if she wants to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent she must learn to keep secrets. Ward and Fitz infiltrate the compound and discover the Overkill Device. Coulson confronts Victoria about hiding that their was no extraction plan for his agents, claiming that as of being level 8, he had a right to know their safety was ensured, but Victoria points out that Agents Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton never have an extraction plan only for Coulson to retort that they are aware of it going into the field, Victoria simply tells him to trust the system. Back at the compound Ward tells Fitz to run him through how to disable the device and run, but Fitz tells him to stick to the extraction plan only for Ward to reveal that there never was one. Fitz refuses to leave, claiming that Coulson told him to take care of Ward, just as Ward was to take care of him. Skye, May, and Simmons prepare to extract Ward and Fitz against orders, with Coulson claiming he's helping also. Once Ward and Fitz disable the device S.H.I.E.L.D raids the base with Ward and Fitz fighting their way out only to be surrounded. luckily, May arrives with The Bus and subdues the rebels. At the Hub, Victoria reveals that she knew Coulson would extract his own team, which is why she had no plan in place. Later Coulson tells Skye that he found the file on her and reveals that it was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent who left her at the orphanage. Skye thanks him for the information. Coulson then reveals to May in private that he only told her part of the truth and ask for her help. Later Coulson makes a phone call to gain information about his recovery only for the agent to tell him that he doesn't have access to the file despite his clearance level. AOS WHO'S WHO: